Unforgettable
by saskesakura
Summary: Our little Sakura is growing up. Along with the rest of my High School characters. Welcome to Konoha University. Double the drama and twists. These four years will be Unforgettable. chap 1 will be done over!
1. You Know You Love Me

**Welcome to Konoha University! Where only the smart and beautiful correspond! It's still me Sakura Haruno reporting live! I guess you can say I grew up a lot from the outcast, victim at Konoha High. Well a lot has changed. It's Sophmore year and everyone is emerging once again. Catfights, newbies, and even new hook-ups!**

General POV-

Sakura sat under the huge willow tree smoking a cigarette, listening to a new Kiyoharu cd, and reading a Shakespear drama.

"Hey stranger," greeted a familiar face. Sakura looked up. Her waist length strawberry pink hair shifted. It was Shikamaru Nara. They hardly ever talked, but were at least friends. He took a post graduate year and now he was here.

"Hey you," she exclaimed jumping up, holding her cigarette in between her fingers. They hugged.

"Yea, I just got in," he murmured lighting his own cigarette. Boy had Sakura changed. Her breasts looked a tad bigger and she had that whole rebellious and artist looked going on. Her ragged straight leg jeans hung loosely on her size four hips; her black tank top read 'In Construction'. She had a light line of eyeliner, with her usual clear lip gloss shimmering over her pink lips. She still had that innocent demeanor though. The one that always melted hearts. Secretly…even his. He still remembered that drunken kiss they cemented senior year of high school.

"Cool. What are you majoring in," she asked picking up her books and putting her Ipod on hold.

"Accounting. I had no choice. I threw away my scholarship when I took my post graduate year. Dad was pretty pissed. So my folks are paying my tuition. Not, that we need scholarships, anyway."

"Yea. We're trust fund babies," she giggled. They were walking back onto the campus main. Sakura looked at the time.

"Look, I got another class right now. Here's my room number. Come over in about an hour and a half." He nodded taking the piece of paper she just scribbled on. He nodded staring in those beautiful emerald eyes.

"Hey a couple of my friends and I are going to this lounge spot downtown. It's for watercolor artists, drama, documenters, writers and poets. You should come?"

"Yea, I guess. I have been doing a tad of my poetry again." He knew that would make her smile and it did. Sakura always enjoyed his poetry. That's the whole reason they kissed. And did a lot more. Sakura's smile slowly vanished. She could always read his mind.

"Look Shika, let's not revisit that again, okay. I'll see you later." He sighed watching her walk away. Good going Nara.


	2. Welcome Backs and MakeOut Sessions

Shikamaru briskly walked over to the school store in the main building to purchase his textbooks for class.

"Mr. Nara, you seize to amaze me," spoke a sultry voice. He received his books and turned around. He scoffed at the female before him.

"Hey…Temari." His voice wasn't excited at all. She was one of the people he wish he would never see again. Especially after he found out what she did to Ino. He scratched his jaw line. His skin was still as smooth as always and he had grown a bit taller and way more attractive.

"That's it! No hug, no 'where ya been stranger," she exclaimed fuming.

"I guess so," he responded bitterly, pushing past her and down the lobby steps. Temari gnawed at the inside flesh of her mouth. Her purple streaked, blonde hair went in her face by accident. She had a wild night last night and her spikes were refusing to stay up. What was wrong with him? Why didn't he come to her with open arms? Temari felt tears, but forced a dominating face and walked off to her college advisor's office.

* * *

"I got it," screamed Naruto, running for Kiba's pass. Naruto headed the soccer ball and fell into something or someone as he flew back. He hit the manicured green grass hard and his new addidas sneakers were ruined. Naruto propped himself up on his elbows, slowly standing. Shikamaru's head was tucked under his new books and his Abercrombie fatigue shorts were officially stained with mud. Naruto widened his eye. There was a simple white string bracelet around his ankle. Naruto, Kiba, Chouji, Shino, and Shikamaru made those junior year of high school. Shino's was black, Kiba's green, Chouji's yellow, Naruto's red, and Shikamaru's white. Naruto quickly pushed the books of Shikamaru's head. His hair was now out of his usual ponytail and he had masses of long, silk black curls framing his face.

"Dude, I totally didn't see you," Naruto grunted pulling Shikamaru from the ground. Shikamaru managed his balance and dusted his black hoody off. The crisp fall breeze blew his hair. Kiba ran over.

"Are you guys, okay?" Shikamaru nodded, expecting questions of his untimely appearance.

"First of when did you get here," Kiba questioned.

"This morning, drove up all the way from home." Naruto jumped on his back.

"Well we're glad to have you back Nara! Have you seen the girls?!" Shikamaru casually dropped Naruto from his back. Kiba cracked a smile at Shikamaru. Shikamaru smiled back at him. Kiba looked down, feeling that feeling again. He missed his laid back apparel and his lack of sensitivity and exploring. Shikamaru noticed his expression. Naruto laid back on his elbows, watching them exchange looks. It was as if they had some big secret, and Naruto was just there. But, they did. A secret so great, Shikamaru never wanted to revisit it again.

"Well, look you guys. I promised Sakura I'd meet up with her," He paused at Kiba's sullen expression, which annoyed him.

'Why couldn't he just get over it,' Shikamaru nagged in his head.

"I'll catch you guys later," he grumbled picking up his books and walking off.

* * *

Sakura edited her last piece of film and saved it.

"Yes," she said to herself, closing her laptop and shifting it off her lap. Her presentation was already for her class and the lounge tonight. She lay back on her crotchet knitted blanket. She sniffed it smelling Ino's scent on it. In seventh grade she and Ino spent all year crocheting it together. Saying how they would pass it down to their children. She missed Ino so much. After the whole abortion thing, Ino decided to attended college in another town. She sighed and kicked off her black sandals. God, it was good seeing Shikamaru again. She missed him so much. No one understood her like he did. He may explain things to her in a harsh and insensitive way, but it was always true. She wanted so badly to hug his now 5'9 stature and run her fingers through those wild, silky curls. But, she couldn't. She owed Sasuke that much. Even if Sasuke didn't know it. But, she sure did. She could never forget that night at Shikamaru's party, when she and Shikamaru sneaked off with a bottle of champagne, a book of dark poems, and a carton of cigarettes.

Sakura shook her head, messing up her hair. Someone knocked at her door.

"Come in," she said softly pulling the crotchet blanket over her body.

"Hey, Moi," greeted Sakura's new best friend Youki. Sakura giggled and Youki jumped on Sakura's bed. Moi was Sakura's play name. Youki turned to face Sakura, holding her head up with her palm. Her strawberry blonde hair was as long as Sakura's except she had a bang.

"Hey, Noi," Sakura squealed pulling her nose. The two girls laid on their backs staring at the glow in the dark stars they put up on the ceiling of Sakura's room.

"You're coming to the lounge, right," Youki asked playing with one Sakura's bears.

"Yea. I just finished my documentary."

"The one about our friends?"

"Yea. I'm bringing an old friend of mine."

"Is it that hot raven haired one you used to date?"

"No it's another hot raven haired one."

"Oh, well is he like us. Quiet—," Youki knelt on her knees and peeled up her red tank top a bit. "Feisty, confused, artistic, totally insane!" She shook her long hair all around, making Sakura laugh. Sakura loved Youki's personality. Spontaneous, smart, rebellious, and outspoken. Youki was from another town; also from a rich society. She went through a whole bi-sexual phase in high school and used to cut herself. But, Sakura could never understand why she was so depressed. She was so gorgeous. When Sasuke first met her, he could barely finish his sentences. Youki fell on top of Sakura and puckered her lips at her.

"No," Sakura screamed playfully. Youki giggled and gave Sakura one big passionate kiss on the lips. They broke away and Youki stared at Sakura's fingers. Sakura shook the feeling that came over her. That feeling she could never explain when ever Youki did that. Sakura wanted to try it again.

"Do it again." Youki shifted her light green eyes to Sakura's face.

"Gladly." Youki kissed her again. Sakura liked the feeling. She ran her fingers through Youki's hair and Youki did the same to her. Then the tongue action started. The old Sakura would have never done something like this. The Old Sakura was someone the New Sakura never wanted to revisit. So New Sakura ran her hands all over Youki and continued the make out-session.


	3. Breath of Fresh Air

"This place is pretty cool," Shikamaru said as the soft guitar instrumentals played. Only the multi-color stage lights were on, making the gloomy orange walls glow. Wooden tables for four were scattered about facing the low stage. An espresso bar at the left and everyone was smoking. A tall dirty blonde guy about their age walked over. He was wearing ragged jeans, an old Abrecrombie sweater hoody (black of course) and a cigarette behind his left ear. His shaggy blonde hair framed his face, giving it even more of a sullen look. His eyes were a dark blue, almost black or brown and filled with mystery. His cheek bones were rock star like. Sunken, but still smooth looking.

"Hey Klyde," Sakura said as he kissed her on the cheek. He kissed Youki right on the mouth. Shikamaru was officially confused. It didn't seem like Klyde and Youki went out, because Youki didn't seem at all interested.

"So," Klyde paused to light his cigarette. His voice was low and alluring. "Sakura, you're going to grant us with your beautiful work tonight?"

Sakura tucked some hair behind her ear. "You know it."

Klyde looked Shikamaru over. "Who's he," he questioned.

"This is Shikamaru Nara, from my high school. He just moved on campus." Sakura glanced from Shikamaru to Klyde.

"Well, I'm Klyde. A Junior here at KHU." Shikamaru gave a small nod totally uninterested. Youki sensed the tension and stepped over to Klyde. She kissed him on the cheek.

"Klyde, got my fresh air?" Klyde stared at her and knew exactly what she meant. He nodded and took her smooth hand in his.

"Sakura you coming," she asked as they began walking towards the back.

"I gotta set up. I'll be there." Youki nodded and followed Klyde. A depressed look surfaced her face. Sakura turned to Shikamaru.

"Help me set up?"

"Yea." Sakura pulled up her documentary file and connected the overhead to her laptop. Shikamaru helped her position the projector to the screen. Sakura glanced around.

"Look Sasuke's here. I'll be right back." Sakura stuffed her hands in her pocket and quickly walked off.

Shikamaru hopped off the stage and walked over to Sasuke.

"Hey," Sasuke said rubbing his nose. Shikamaru was amazed at Sasuke's new look. He looked like he was an official rock star. What the hell had he missed?

"Yea. What's fresh air mean?" Sasuke smirked and patted Shikamaru's chest. He sighed.

"Drugs." Sasuke shook his head walking to the back as well. Shikamaru didn't give up yet. He didn't draw to any conclusion that Sakura was using drugs. He waited five minutes and then headed to the back himself. He pushed the sheet that was blocking the room in the back. Youki was on a ragged couch making drinking from a Jack Daniel's bottle; Sasuke laid back his eyes closed and a couple of E tablets next to him. Klyde smoking a joint, but wait where's Sakura?

"Where's Sakura?"

"Hey, guy," drawled Youki. "Don't worry Sakura's clean. She just pops pills every now and then."

That wasn't better, but he couldn't judge her. He either smoked marijuana or took E. But, he could tell they weren't everyday users. Just occasional. Klyde began to laugh.

"Still clinging to that far off memory of your innocent Sakura." Shikamaru sneered at him and pushed another sheet out the way that was next to Klyde. Sakura was sitting on a chair sipping water and unsteadily smoking a cigarette.

"You good," he asked kneeling next to her. She nodded glancing at him.

"I just do it to calm myself. It's the next best thing instead of sex," she joked. Sakura looked a bit tired, but she wasn't flying high. He sighed.

* * *

After Sakura's presentation. tHey all sat on the street curb silenty sipping vodka.

"That was a great documentary, Sakura," Shikamaru complimented.

"Why thank you," she sighed leaning on Sasuke's arm. Klyde put his cigarette out.

"I'm going back to my dorm," he sighed running his fingers through his hair. Youki stood up.

"Let me come with you," she begged sexily. He grabbed her arms so she could manage her balance. She kissed him, giggling.

"Sure…see you guys later," he said annoyed holding her as they walked off in the darkness.

"Your friend Youki, gets around doesn't she," Sasuke asked when he knew they were out of earshot. They had begun to walk back to campus. Sakura played with her hair.

"She's not a whore. She just likes to have fun," she responded defensively.

"I wasn't calling her whore. Just wanted to know." Sakura twirled over to Shikamaru.

"So, how was your first day?"

"Nothing exciting."

'except for you,' he said to himself.

They reached the dorm building.

"Does Youki have classes tomorrow, afternoon," asked Sasuke.

"No, why," Sakura asked with a jealous tone in her voice.

"Just wanted to know if she wanted to hang out." Sasuke didn't like the way Sakura was acting. After all she was the one to break it off.

"Well, I'm gonna hit the hay. I wanna start on my term paper outline in the morning," Sakura said sprinting up the stairs.

* * *

Sakura sat down at her desk, sipping a hot cup of coffee. Her pink hair was a mess and she was lounging around in her boxers and an extra large AC DC black t-shirt. She opened her laptop and set down her coffee mug. She typed in her password and logged into her aim. She pulled up Internet Explorer and typed in Shakespeare for the soul.

"Shit," she hissed get up and getting her Shakespeare book. Her aim signal went off. She sat back down and looked at her screen.

PoeticImmortal32:

Chamapagne, poetry, boiled eggs w/ me?

Sakura smiled. The privileged children of Konoha would have Sunday brunch every first week of a new month. An ass-boring party thrown by their parents. After the affair she had with Shikamaru at his house, they would sneak up to either one's hotel suite. Recite shakespear lines our some of their own poetry, while acting out the loving the words they expressed. Sakura looked at her calendar. Crap! Shikamaru was right! It was the first week.

DarkBlossom69:

I'll B red E in 15 mins!


	4. Sunday Brunch

Morning brunch was always a drag. The room was too bright, giving your hangover even more problems and parents were showing off their offspring to their colleagues and boasting about the ivy-league colleges they were attending. Sakura tucked her nicely pressed wavy hair behind her ear. She was nervous and constantly diving in her bag for something. For one: Itachi was there. Shikamaru and Sasuke would probably fight over her and she really wanted to pick up her video camera and film the campus trees. To soothe her worries she brought Youki for support, though Youki was making her jealous. All the parents and younger girls were swooning over the gorgeous strawberry blonde and their age group of girls was gossiping about her. Youki's hair was the same as always and she wore a vintage spaghetti strapped, thigh length, violet dress. She was in purple ballet flats and had brought a simple black purse. Her blood-red lips had clear lip-gloss on since she had natural color and she didn't need make up. Youki was beautiful without even trying, which Sakura hated.

"Sakura, you look very nice," Temari said sipping organge juice out of a champagne glass. Sakura gave her prissy smile and looked over her, scanning the room for Sasuke or Shikamaru.

"Look," squealed Youki. She pointed towards the entrance. Sasuke and Shikamaru had just arrived and were being scolded by their parents for being so late. Sakura wished that both didn't look so damn hot in their cream suits. Sasuke walked over first with two martinis in hand. He gave a short head bow and smirked.

"You all look lovely, but I must say Youki is the best one." He smiled at her and she smiled back. Temari scoffed. The only reason why guys probably Youki was because she had big tits for a size 2 thin body and everything meshed together. Sakura cleared her throat. She was wearing a short, long-sleeved, white peasant dress. But, then again if Youki were wearing it she might have made it look even better.

Sasuke handed Youki the martini. She giddily sipped it and ran her fingers through her hair.

"So, Youki you wanna sit with me and my family?" He pointed to a table over on the right. Sakura could see Itachi already sitting. Youki nodded and slipped her hand into Sakura's.

"But, Sakura has to come." Sakura turned to her, but couldn't say no to those innocent light emerald eyes.

"Fine," she muttered.

* * *

The three left Temari without a word. After all no one likes a plotting, nightmare bitch. Shikamaru was walking past looking more pissed off then ever. Temari licked her red glossed lips and yanked him by the arm.

"Hey Shika," she said in his ear. He tugged his arms away from her grasp and dusted his sleeve off.

"Hey," he grumbled. Her face twisted into sorrow.

"Why don't we go for a walk," she suggested thoughtfully.

"I was planning on doing that with Sakura," he replied coolly. Her face went into dismay and then she looked over at the Uchiha table.

"Well it doesn't seem Sakura can do that right now. She's with that Youki girl and Sasuke."

Shikamaru looked over at the table. Sasuke and Youki were sitting next to each other and he could see them groping each other's knees secretly. Sakura seemed to be enjoying herself despite Itachi's presence. He shrugged and moved over to his table; sitting grumpily as his father boasted about a new share he just bought.

Temari stomped her foot in frustration. She wanted Shikamaru back and that was it. If that meant stepping all over Sakura's black painted toes, she would do it.

* * *

The servers placed down plates with sweet potatoe wedges and boiled eggs and more champagne. Sakura dug into the potatoes, while Youki ate a couple and washed it down it with champagne.

"So Youki," began Mr. Uchiha. "I hear your parents live in Washki?"

She nodded flashing her white toothy smile. "Yes, it's one of the most prestigious and well-known neighborhoods, besides Konoha of course."

God, could Youki act. She only talked proper around adults.

He nodded and was entranced by her beauty. Like every other guy in the dining hall.

"Your dad manages the Ishikini Oil and Shipping companies right?"

She nodded again, holding her glass' stem firmly. She hated discussing this stuff. It made her want to do naughty things. Sasuke sensed her tension and quickly changed the subject.

"Well Youki is more of a poet," he chirped in.

Youki smiled thankfully and began talking about her poetic life. Itachi surveyed Youki. She was way hotter than Sakura and looked pretty easy. She seemed very familiar. Speaking of Sakura, he hadn't even acknowledged her existence since there was a much hotter girl at the table anyway. Tenten walked by their table, her straight brown hair bouncing against her shoulders.

"Uh, excuse me," Itachi said abruptly. He tossed his white silk napkin on the table and quickly got up. Sasuke leaned over to Youki.

"You want to bail," he whispered.

"I hear the bar is deserted," she whispered back. She smirked at him and gave his knee a nice, horny squeeze. If he could, he would've let out a heavy breath before roughly kissing her and tackling her down on the table. Sasuke pushed back in his chair and cleared his throat.

"I'm going to show Youki around. She was interested in the art in the lobby." Sakura rolled her eyes and stabbed her fork into an egg. Sasuke used to make up excuses like that, so they could fool around in his suite. She knew better.

Youki nodded in agreement. "Yea, I'm thinking of making a new art piece and a poem to go with it. I can use some more inspiration."

Mr. Uchiha nodded.

"Ah, poetry. I used to write myself," added Mrs. Uchiha in pure bliss.

Sasuke and Youki quickly got up and rushed out the room. Sakura smiled at Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha before excusing herself to go as well. She tapped Shikamaru on the shoulder.

"Know where I can get some poetry," she whispered in his ear.


	5. green M&Ms get you horny

**I am back in business. My computer is back up, so now my only excuse is school! Hope enjoy chap!

* * *

**

"Come on," urged Youki giddily. She was tugging Sasuke by his sleeve into the deserted bar. He closed the big white door behind them and she kicked her ballet flats off. She squealed and leapt over to the bar counters, her long strawberry blonde hair flapping behind her like a cape. Sasuke watched her jump over the counter and rummage in them for something. She was unlike any girl he ever met before. He joined at the bar sitting on one of the stools. She jumped back on the counter holding a bottle of champagne.

"To think this is a bar and no champagne opener," she said disappointedly. Sasuke let out a breath and then looked up at her. She was walking in a circle, swinging the bottle back and forth.

"Let me see it," he said reaching up for it.

"No," she giggled out pressing the bottle to her chest. His hands fell down to her smooth legs, where he became entranced. He ran his hands over her legs over and over again. She smirked at his helpless state and sat down in front of him. Her legs were dangling and she bit her lip. She fumbled with the cork and finally gave it to Sasuke.

"You need to let a man handle this," he said annoyingly. She pushed his head with her palm and chuckled. After about two minutes Sasuke pulled the cork from the bottle. It fizzed over on Youki's legs and she let out an excited squeal.

"Oh my god," she exclaimed as he laughed. The bottle was wet and slippery and slipped right out of his grasp, breaking on ceramic tile. Youki laughed covering her mouth. Sasuke smiled at her.

"That's never happened to me before," he said through a disappointed sigh. Youki laughed again running her fingers through his raven hair.

"Don't worry, you're still a man in my eyes," she growled sexily. Unexpectedly he kissed her hungrily. Youki giggled pulling her head away.

"Wait, give me a piece of the glass," she said in her natural alluring voice. His right eyebrow shot up, but he did as he was told. She crawled on his lap, resting right on his lower body. She leaned her body closer to his so her lips could touch his and reached for the glass. She let out another giggle and brought the shard of glass to her wrist. She gently broke her skin and blood quickly clotted. She smiled at Sasuke, who looked very puzzled.

"Blood vow," she said seriously offering the lightly bloody piece of glass. He nervously took it from her. She kissed him on the lips to assure him. He took off his jacket and pushed up his white sleeves. He drew the glass across his wrist and winced. She laughed and took the glass from him. She stuck it in her mouth and rubbed her bloody wrist against his. They smiled at each other and for once Sasuke felt so free. She spit the shard put her mouth and grabbed Sasuke in a hungry kiss. He moaned and was a bit caught off guard by her fast movements. She ripped open his shirt and hurriedly unbuckled his belt, still kissing him.

* * *

Sakura and Shikamaru locked the door of the Nara suite. Sakura walked over to the king-sized bed, kicked her heels off and jumped onto it. Shikamaru pelted peanut M&Ms and sour gummy worms at her. She opened a pack of M&Ms and crawled underneath the red and gold comforter.

"So," Shikamaru began. He tossed his jacket on a lounge chair and kicked his shoes off. He climbed under the comforter."You wanted poetry."

She nodded popping a green M&M in her mouth. So it's true! Green M&Ms do get you horny! He pulled her closer to him and had his arm wrapped around her waist. He caressed her cheek and she smiled.

"So, you lied," he asked. She cocked her eyebrow at him.

"What are you talking about?"

"You said there was nothing between us anymore," he said sadly. He kissed her on her nose and his hand rubbed her chest.

"Well, I thought Sasuke still liked me, but he likes Youki. Everyone likes Youki." Sakura's eyes darted to Shikamaru's chest.

He cupped her chin with his thumb and index finger. "I don't."

He lovingly kissed her and she let out a small moan.

* * *

Itachi yanked TenTen's arm. She looked up to see Itachi. She sipped her champagne and swallowed hard.

"What do you want," she whispered.

"To talk," he said joining her in the 'we aren't talking' look.

"About what?"

"Our little pornos."

TenTen snapped to attention. Over the summer everyone attended the traditional Uchiha beach party. TenTen got drunk and snuck off with Itachi into his room. They filmed their entire hook-up and she even came back for seconds afterwards. After about three more pornos, TenTen called it quits. She didn't like cheating on Neji, it made her uncomfortable.

"What about," she asked receiving another glass. He stared down at her.

"They're gone," he answered quickly. TenTen almost spit up the liquor in her mouth.

"What do you mean gone?!"

"I brought some insanely hot chick over to my apartment and she turned out to be a tabloid reporter. She put me to bed, stole the tapes, and then wrote me a note telling me everything."

TenTen could have broken the glass in her hand onto his skull.

"You fucking idiot," she gritted. "See what kind of trouble your dick causes."

"Hold on—," he began.

She put her index finger up in his face to silence him. "Make sure you get the tapes back and that it doesn't reach the public." She downed the last of her drink swiftly walking away.

It seems everyone we once knew has skeletons in their closets, or perhaps a graveyard. But, little do they know one person who's been absent for quite a while would be making her grand entrance very soon. Get ready my faithful viewers, because their lives are going to get even more overturned.

_"Sasuke!"_

_"Youki!"_

_"S-Sakura!"_

_"Shika…"_

_**"You better get those tapes!"**_

_**"Hey, watch who you're talking to!"**_


	6. Would I Lie To You

**Recall: Youki and Sasuke did it in a bar, Sakura and Shikamaru did it in his suite, Temari is scorned, TenTen is not as innocent as you think, and Itachi is on a mission.**

Youki had her own room and put the advantages to use. Ever since brunch she and Sasuke couldn't keep their hands off each other. He was in a deep slumber and luckily he didn't have classes in the morning. His head was face down in his pillow and his naked body covered with his sheet.

"Sasuke," sang Youki. She was putting on a pair of his boxers.

"Hn," he grunted. She giggled and then hooked her bra.

"I'm going to go. I promised Sakura I'd help her think of a script for drama." She pulled on a gray wife beater and stroked her long hair. Sasuke slowly turned over, wiping the sleep from his eyes. Youki still looked hot, even wearing his boxers and a simple top.

"Do you really have to," he whined like a three-year old.

Youki smiled walking over to him. "As much as I'd love to put you to bed, I promised her so I have to go." She kissed softly, but then he deepened it pulling her on to him.

"Fine, but you have up to an hour," she lectured. He pushed himself on top of her, making her squeal.

* * *

**Listen to Hang Me Up To Dry by Cold War Kids**** until I say stop.**

Sakura pulled on a pair of black American Eagle straight leg jeans. She drew on a large Kiyoharu shirt and left hair out. Shikamaru had on his usual pair of khaki shorts and an Abercrombie sweatshirt. He was laying on her bed in deep thought. Were they dating or was she just using him, either way he didn't mind. She was playing 'hang me up to dry' on her IPod home.

"So, what are you doing later," Shikamaru asked lacing up his sneakers.

Sakura picked up her Shakespeare book and read the first line she spotted. She put a bookmark in it.

"Umm I have to start a story line for the new play coming up."

She didn't sound like she was in a love trance like the night before.

"Oh, so maybe I could help you with that. I could spew some poetry." He touched her arm.

She smiled. "Actually, Youki's going to help me. So thanks, but no thanks."

Shikamaru looked away a bit disappointed. He stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"Well then I'll see you," he said slowly opening her room door. She nodded blowing on her freshly poured coffee.

He closed the door and she shook her head. Just because they fooled around doesn't mean that they were going out.

* * *

TenTen got of her car and walked up the steps to Itachi's huge house. He graduated from college last year and got a big position in the family business. Her high heeled boots were starting to annoy her and she was wearing a turquoise sun dress, with her hair down. She'd gotten through the security gates, so she waited patiently at the front door. It opened and Itachi was standing with his white shirt open at the collar. He had on tan dress pants with his shirt tucked in and his hair was in its usual ponytail.

"Okay, what was so urgent," TenTen began. Itachi stepped out of her way and she moved into the elegant but modern lobby. "That I had to cancel my 11 o' clock facial. Today I don't have classes and I was planning on pampering myself."

**Stop**

**Listen to Photograph by Air until I say stop**

She followed him into the sitting room, which was in a series of orange and tan. TenTen nodded in approval. She noticed some candles were lit and there was Brandy in a crystal jug. She turned around to see him observing her as well.

"What's all this," she asked.

He stepped towards her. "I have a proposition for you. One I'm sure you can't refuse."

He stroked his chin and smirked. "Your father's shipping business is failing. Pretty soon that little trust fund of yours will be paying off loans."

TenTen tensed up. Her family's prominent business was in failure?

"What does that have to do with me," she asked wiping a tear from her olive eyes.

He touched her cheek. "My father is willing to merge with yours and drop all debts under one condition."

She waited for him to finish.

"If you marry me."

The words seemed to hit her like a hurtling bus. Now she was crying for real. She knew she had no choice. When you're a privileged child you are pampered by your parents. When they need you, you have no choice but to comply, because you are in debt with them.

He touched her cheek again and she smacked his hand away. She put her elegant fingers to her mouth. She couldn't marry him. He was a fucking asshole. He let out a delighted sigh and walked over to the brandy. He poured two glasses.

"Care for a drink, dear?"

She wiped away the last of her tears and spun around. "What about the tape. No deal until that's taken care of."

Itachi held the glass up to his mouth. "Demanding are you? Well it just so happens my father tracked down the tape. He didn't catch the bitch that stole them though. Trust me sweat pea, they'll never see the light of day."

She wanted to think of something else to say, but she couldn't. If there were copies they would be destroyed as well.

He handed her a glass. She reluctantly took it and sipped it slowly. She looked around the place she might actually be living.

"I guess I have no choice," she said sadly. He smiled.

"Don't be so glum. I'll never deny you anything," he began. He placed his hand on her bare shoulder. "As long as you never deny me."

She looked up at him. He craned his down to kiss her. She accepted it and he kissed harder, pulling the straps of her dress down.

"Itachi," she moaned as he pushed her down on the couch. She wasn't saying it out of pleasure, she wanted to get used to saying his name regularly. He pulled her dress off, revealing her sexy, thin, body. He missed that so much. Every time he undressed her it was like opening a present. Sex was the answer to all of their problems. She pulled his head down after he took his shirt off to kiss him. With sex there was no love, no problems, just lust. A way to take away the pain. He kissed her back, biting her lip.

What a great to start off your marriage.

**Stop

* * *

**

Sakura went downstairs to Youki's room. She knocked on the door.

"Youki, I'm here," called Sakura. She stepped into the room and heard some giggling.

"Youki," Sakura trailed off. She spotted Youki and Sasuke both naked under a gray wool blanket. There was a joint on an ashtray, probably Sasuke's. Sasuke nudged Youki, who turned her head to see Sakura.

Sakura stood silent.

"Oh, hey Sakura," Youki said a bit stoned. "I was gonna come over to your place. But now that you're here…"

Sakura smiled at Sasuke. "So you guys seem to be having fun." She took the joint up and held the smoke in her lungs and exhaled.

Sasuke yawned, lying back on a pillow. Youki got of bed. She wasn't naked. She had on—Sasuke's boxers? She had on a simple gray wife beater and her eyes were as ecstatic as always. She walked over to Sakura and touched her cheek.

"Come on, don't be sour." She gave Sakura that look that always set her off and kissed Sakura right on the mouth. Sasuke couldn't believe what he was seeing. That couldn't be Sakura.

Sakura initiated the tongue action and held Youki's held. Both girls moaned throughout the kiss, making Sasuke very horny again.

Youki released Sakura's lips and smiled. "Would I lie to you," she asked taking her by the hand. Sasuke was basically drooling over himself. Sakura kicked off her shoes and both girls across from each other with him in the middle. Youki nodded and Sakura leaned over and kissed Youki. It was if he weren't even there. Youki burst out laughing.

"Aww Sakura, he feels left out."

Sakura giggled and leaned over to him. She kissed him hungrily and he grabbed her head in for more of her taste.

Youki smiled and unzipped Sakura's pants, slowing slipping them off her body. She pulled down her underwear and smiled.

Did they have green M&Ms for breakfast?

So it seems sex is becoming very popular. We'll just see how long the harmony last. But, we almost forgot. What will Neji say when his darling girlfriend is engaged? And rumor has it that a certain blonde is on the verge of return. It seems a certain sneaky conniving blonde better watch out. Because when your number is up…it's up.


	7. Don't Dream It's Over

A/N: Sorry for the seriously long wait! I will entirely complete this story and the others and start new ones.

"Hey forehead-girl," spoke a familiar voice.

Sakura turned around shocked and her emerald eyes wide. She realized who she was looking at and her face turned pale and then recovered its color.

"Uhh hey Ino," Sakura replied in a slightly low voice.

Yes, before our main character stood the estranged Ino Yamanaka. She looked so powerful and successful. She gently tugged at her brown leather jacket and readjusted her black bag.

"I like the new look, girl," Ino commented removing her dark shades. "It's like a Avril Lavinge meets Hayley Williams."

Sakura forced a smile and tucked a long strawberry lock behind her ear.

"You look good too…very Leighton Meester," Sakura replied with a twinge of confidence in her voice.

Ino looked around her to see students bustling about on the campus and professors giggling probably going to lunch.

"So, how's college life Sakura?"

"It's fine—okay Ino, what are you doing here?"

Ino chuckled softly, her sapphire eyes taunting Sakura.

"Well I'm just here to stir up a little trouble in paradise is all," she whispered in her ear.

She laughed again. "I mean you guys don't think I forgot how you treated me did you," she exclaimed.

Sakura bit her lip wishing Ino would keep her voice down.

"Look Ino I understand how you—," Sakura began.

"No, Sakura you have know idea how I feel and I'm going to expose everyone—even you!"

Ino flipped her platinum blonde hair out her face and her facial expression showed rage.

"Please Ino don't Sasuke and I are so close to getting back together—please don't," Sakura begged reaching for Ino's shoulder.

Ino pushed Sakura's hand away.

"I'm glad because now I get to destroy you guys all over again," Ino whispered again, before stamping away.

Sakura clutched her textbook and worry spread across her face. Shikamaru jogged over to her.

"Hey Sakura, I haven't seen you around lately," he greeted.

Sakura tuned him out she was too busying staring after Ino. Shikamaru noticed her awkward stare and joined in.

"Who's that," he asked looking down at he concerned.

"Our worst nightmare."

Don't dream it's over…


	8. Always and Never

"Sakura, wait what is wrong," Shikamaru asked completely bewildered.

"Let's go back to my room," she answered tugging him along.

* * *

They plopped down on Sakura's soft bed. Sakura took a deep breath and exhaled.

"Okay, remember Senior year at your party when we hooked up," she asked slowly.

He smirked thinking that he understood. "Yea how could I forget, it was the best night of my life thanks to you."

"Stop Nara this is serious," Sakura exclaimed breaking into tears.

Shikamaru put a comforting hand on her shoulder and became confused again.

"Okay does this have anything to do with the person you were looking after?"

Sakura nodded and wiped the remaining fresh tears from her face.

"It was Ino, Shika," she said carefully.

Shikamaru squeezed her shoulder gently. "What does she got on you?"

"She's knows about us, Shikamaru!" Sakura abruptly stood up hysterical. "She knows when, where, why, and how! And…And she's going to torture all of us until she gets her revenge."

* * *

The local students huddled in 'The Lounge' for another one of Sakura's films. Sakura still a bit nervous from her encounter with Ino, but she just kept reassuring herself that she would tell Sasuke on her own.

Sasuke and Youki ran over to Sakura.

"Hey Sakura I can't wait to see your film," Youki exclaimed.

"Yea Sakura good luck baby," Sasuke chirped in.

He kissed her on the forehead and smiled. Everyone took their seats as the lights dimmed and the short movie began.

Sakura and Shikamaru stood behind her laptop and watched it on both the laptop and the projector screen.

"Aww you're an art freak now," whispered a threatening voice.

Both Sakura and Shikamaru looked at Sakura's left to see Ino smirking.

"Hey Shika, you're so big and strong," Ino exclaimed in a low sexy voice.

"Leave us alone Ino," Shikamaru answered coldly trying to pay attention to the movie.

"Aww don't be so mean Shika, I mean I like to make films too," Ino shot back. "Right Sakura?"

Sakura glared at her.

"I happen to have a lot of film of most of you—doing really sinful things," Ino warned. "Now that I see this is the perfect place to round everyone up and have a little clip show, I might just have to inquire about that."

Ino smirked before walking off.

Always and Never Ladies and Gentlemen.


End file.
